The Sun Queen
by kikkie
Summary: Fear of another Metal Apocalypse, The Nora are Lead by Resh to go against Aloy. Especially after she has had a child. Now, with no where else to go, she must accept a fate that she tried to escape. Becoming the Sun Queen while raising a daughter and keeping her husband happy, and also alive.
1. Chapter 1

Kikkie: I love this game. I am so in love with Aloy as well!

* * *

"UGH!"

Letting out a scream that reached the ears of those who were not near. A woman's voice, who's name was known through out all the land, was screaming in pain. A mistake that she had made, but come to accept to the punishment. She laid on fur and feathers as she screams her voice off in the temple that brought her to the world with a stomach the size of a boulder.

"Aloy!" A dark skin woman shouted. "You must breath! Breath as your push!"

"It hurts Sona! How did you do this twice!?" Aloy shouted in pain.

"You must push!" A woman dressed in furs and feathers shouted as she stares down between Aloy's womanhood. She was a Nora Doctor and the only female they had at the time.

"Gaia kill me!" Aloy shouted.

"I cannot comply." A voice in the temple responded.

"UGH!" Aloy shouted before banging her head against the pillow that was supporting her back.

"I see a head!" The medic shouted. "Just one more big push Aloy!"

"I can't!" Aloy shouted. "Everything hurts!"

"I brought two children in this world! You can do it two!" Sona shouted, making Aloy turn her head before saying:

"I don't want to do this twice!"

"PUSH DAMMIT!" Sona shouted right in Aloy's ear. The red-haired girl lets out a weak sighed before gathering the tiny energy left inside her to push. With all her might, she pushed out the creature that was a small part of her into the doctor's hands. The woman smiles ear to ear as the room begins to fill with noise of crying children.

"I need rest." Aloy moaned before closing her eyes. Her body goes limp as she lays back into the warmth of the bed she laid in. The Doctor hands the child over to Sona before looking at Aloy, checking her body, she looks at the war chief.

"She will be fine, just tired." The doctor said before taking the baby out of Sona's hand. "I must attend to the child, please inform High Matriarch's the child is born."

"Where are they?" Sona asked.

"I do not know, no one has seen them since this morning. I thought you might know where they might be. All Mother knowing, this moment would thrill them."

"I will find." Sona said, she was about to leave when the Doctor stopped her in her tracks.

"One more thing." The doctor spoke. "Be careful of Resh, it is rumoured amongst the village that he plots against Aloy."

"What?"

"He thinks she is a machine with human flesh. A metal devil that blends in and learns our ways. He has gathered some followers as well. I would be very careful."

"I will see to it, also what is it?" Sona asked as she points to the child. The doctor looks down at the child for a few seconds before smiling back at the war chief.

"It is a girl."

(three hours later)

"You are a pretty." Aloy muttered as she stares down at the child that slept in her arms. Her small head rest against Aloy's chest, listening to her heart beat.

"I wonder what your father thinks." Aloy muttered. "Well, I think its best we avoid him for a while. I need to learn of ways to care if you while still being me. Maybe I can carry you on my back as we hunt. No, that would not be good, you can't come with me everywhere. But I can't take you everywhere ether."

"Mrg…" The small baby spoke, making Aloy smile in the process.

"Oh right, well since your father is not here. I think I will name you." Aloy said. "Pfft, what am I talking about, I held you for nine months, I think I deserve the honor."

Aloy looks at her daughter for a few minutes, staring deep into her green/hazel eyes. Within a minute or two, a name appeared in Aloy's mind.

"Elizabeth." Aloy spoke. "Elizabeth, daughter of Aloy and granddaughter of Elizabeth Warren. Oh, and Rost and Gaia, lets not forget them to. Then there is the matter of your father…"

" _ **WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?**_ "

A voice shouted out from outside of the temple. Aloy head turns faster than the speed of her arrow being shot from her bow. In a bit of a panic, she stands up and lays her child in the crib like the birthing bed she was on. In haste, she dresses herself back in her Nora wear before heading outside to see what was going on. With a bow and arrow's in her hand, she was preparing herself for battle, only to stop when she saw the most revolting man in front of her:

"Resh?" Aloy asked. The man turns his head to Aloy, pointing a finger at her, he opens his mouth to shout:

"She has brought a monster into this world!" The man shouted. "I demand it be killed this instant!"

"Have you lost your mind!?" The Nora Doctor shouted. "Its just a child, what harm will it bring us!?"

"She caused the death bringers!" Another Nora shouted as he points to Aloy.

"Yea!" Another shouted.

"Aloy the reason all of this happened!" Another shouted. "To bring a child like her into the world! We might as well burn out homes and let the Carja destroy us!"

"Have you all lost your minds!?" Varl shouted at the people of Nora that were yelling at Aloy. He walks in front of all the Nora with eyes filled with anger. "Aloy has suffered and sacrificed more than all of you combined! Now you want to take her child after everything she has given us!?"

"The child will bring more death! Just as she did!" A Nora shouted.

"That is a lie!" Sona shouted.

"Aloy would not allow that!" Another Nora shouted.

"I do not trust her!" A Nora shouted. "Who is the father of this child!? Is it metal like her mother!?"

"My child has a father!" Aloy growled.

"Who is the father!" A Nora shouted.

"It's probably a charger! She is always riding one!" A Nora shouted, making Aloy gag a little at the disturbing words.

"I say kill the child!" Resh shouted as he prepares to walks up the steps of the temple, only to be stopped when Aloys arrow stop his movement by aiming an inch away from his left foot.

"That is far enough!" Aloy growled. "I did not hold her in me for months, just so that you can kill her."

"Do you have enough arrows to stop all of us."

"You know the power I possess." Aloy growled. "Do you think I can't stop all of you?"

"So she admits it!" Resh shouted. "The daughter of metal, who can control metal, and is metal. We have heard it here!"

"Stay back!" Aloy shouted, only to stop her movement when she heard her daughter scream her little head as her naked body becomes expose to the cold winter air. Aloy's eyes widen in fear as she rushes over to the man holding her naked child with a blade to her neck.

"Elizabeth!" Aloy shouted as she charged the man. The giant Brute chuckled at her advances, thinking she was a weak little woman. Little did he know that Aloy's strength was that of a thunderjaw. In a splint second, the giant brute was on the ground, Elizabeth was in Aloy's arms and the red haired woman was running for her dear life and that of her child.

"ALOY!" Sona shouted, but the red haired woman did not stop to hear the woman's screams. She ran past the river banks, past the many hoards of machine and even past what use to be Nora land until the air in her lungs refused to give her strength. She coughs violently as she forces herself down to the dirt underneath her. Her legs felt like jello and her head was ringing.

"Oh Mother." Aloy moaned in pain. "I feel sick and tired. How about you Elizabeth? Are you okay?"

"Mrgh…" Elizabeth moaned. It turns out the five hour year old was sleeping soundly against her mother's chest. This made Aloy chuckle a bit before standing up to her feet.

"Okay, I think it's time we saw your father…that dick owes me at least that.

* * *

Kikkie: I wonder who is the father. Anyway, please Review and have a lovely day!


	2. Chapter 2

"Ugh, who ever said breastfeeding was easy must have been crazy." Aloy moaned as she removed Elizabeth from her chest. Sitting underneath the wood of a once crowded bandit camp, now deserted with corpses. Aloy slowly sets the child down on a blanket of a board skin. Wrapping the baby in warmth, Aloy slowly rises to her feet as she grabs her bow and arrow. Slowly walking out, she begins to hear clicking sounds near by.

"Who's there!" Aloy shout into the unknown darkness. Had she forgotten a bandit? Or was this an outcast looking for a home. What ever it may be, Aloy wad not allowing it anywhere near her child.

"Long time, no see Aloy." A voice spoke, Aloy sighs as she realizes who approaches her, and why. Two of Avads most trusted soldiers, Erend and Nil.

"Tell Avad I am not marrying him!" Aloy shouted. "I have enough shit on my plate right now!"

From the shadows, two male figures appeared from the darkness. One holding a bag of items that Aloy desperately needed.

"Come on Aloy, you know you can talk to me." Erend said. Before Aloy could respond, Elizabeth started to cry again. The older woman sighed before turning her body to the two males.

"I just fed you!" Aloy shouted before walking back to her tent to retrieve her child. Once in her arms, she gave the two men a quick glance before walking towards the entrance/exit of the bandit camp. Once out, she was greeted by a large buggy that was being dragged by four hours as. The buggy was gold plated and covered in sun symbols.

"Oh no…" Aloy muttered, it did not take long for the door to the side to open to reveal THE WOMAN RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS, Vanasha herself.

"Don't talk to me." Aloy growled before walking away from the dark skin woman.

"Oh come on Aloy, I said I was sorry." Vanasha said. "Please come to Meridian, Avad starting to threaten my life."

"You should, your potion created Elizabeth!" Aloy shouted, making her baby moan in annoyance. "Sorry Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth, what a strange name." Nil said as he looks at the baby over Aloy shoulder.

"She's named after my mother. "Aloy growled.

"Back to our mission." Erend said. "Aloy, please come to Meridian, just for a while. Avad is really worried about you and...Elizabeth."

"Tell him I am fine." Aloy said.

"I don't know…" Nil purred. "His royalty is becoming very upset. For the last month's, he has been non stop about you. Everyday has been, find Aloy! Bring her this and that! See if she is resting! It's none stop Aloy! We need you to save us."

"Avad is a grown man, he does not need me."

"Yes but we need you." Vanasha said. "Or, you can give us Elizabeth and we can be on our way."

"I don't think so." Aloy growled. "She and I are never going back to Meridian again. Especially after what had happened that night!"

In reality, Aloy was planning on going back to Merdian, just not through the front door, let alone in a buggy made of gold with three of the highest ranking soldiers in the sun kingdom. Plus, holding the kings paper that she tried to hide from him. No, she was not going through the front door in daylight. Not after what happened that night that made her so ashamed of herself she can't even look at herself in the mirror.

"Oh come one, no one remember what happened that night." Vanasha said. Only to hear a snicker from Enerd while a sad sigh from Nil.

"I would kill a hoard of thunder Jaw to have had been in his place." Nil muttered.

"SHUT UP!" Aloy shouted in anger. Making Elizabeth cry again. The red haired woman sighed as she shakes the child gently in a spinning motion to calm the kid.

"At least let Avad see his child." Vanasha begged.

"Mother all...fine. I will see Avad." Aloy growled before walking to the buggy. "Make all of you shut up."

"Oh thank mother!" Vanasha shouted before crawling on top of the buggy. Aloy rolled her eyes as she attends to her small child. The baby makes a small giggle sound as the buggy moves. Aloy closes her eyes and drifts slowly to sleep, a slumber she hasn't had in a while. When she opened her eyes, she was no longer in the buggy, instead she was laying on something soft and warm with silks on top of her body. She moans and growns as she turns her body to the side, only to snap wide away when she notice her daughter was no where to be found.

"Elizabeth!?" Aloy shouted. Looking around the room, it dawned on her that she had fallen asleep during the buggy ride into Meridian, which was a shocker considering Meridian was a day away.

"ELIZABETH!" Aloy shouted before jumping off the bed, only to stop and gasp when she saw herself in her birthday suite. In a panic, she grabbed the gold blanket from the floor and covered her body with it in shame.

"I am going to kill Avad!" Aloy thought as she wraps herself in a topless, flowie bottom like dress. Once her body was covered, she walks out the room to find two women, holding and feeding Elizabeth with a baby feeder (I would say a bottle, but I get the feeling they don't have that yet).

"Elizabeth!" Aloy shouted before approaching the two women. Grabbing her child out of the woman's hand, she removes the feeder from her daughter's mother then walks out the room and into the nest. Only to find herself outside where Avad sits on his throne. Two men stood above a crowd of rich snooby people, waiting for their words. Aloy just stood there.

"ATTENTION EVERYONE!"

A man in gold silks shouted at a large crowd of men and women in silks and jewels of the finest tailors located in Meridian. All heads turned to the man in gold standing on top of a lookout with two guard next to him. All the people smiled at his presence.

"The Sun King Avad!" The man shouted. Within a second, Avad walks in front of his people as they cheered and shout his name in glee. He raises his hands to the cheering crowd, calming them down as he opens his mouth to speak.

"Today is a glorious day!" Avad started. "The Mother...The sun... and even the metal demons have blessed me today. For today is the day I will not only be blessed with a queen, a woman that even I am not worth of being her partner, but blessed with a child. Today, the great Huntress, savior, beast tamer, child of the goddess and many more, has returned and accept my my hand in marriage.

"I did what now?" Aloy asked with a small hint of shock in her voice. Making the two males turn around to look at her. Avad smiles ear to ear before walking towards Aloy, only to stop when she renters the room with the two women. Holding her child close to her heart, she searches for a window to jump out of.

"Mistress!" One of them spoke, making Aloy turn to them. A woman in golden silks and shiny jewels that was feeding Elizabth stands up from her sitting position and smiles at the freckled red haired girl. Aloy on the other hand was a startled and confused.

"Who are you?" Aloy growled, making the woman give her colleuge a quick glance before looking back at Aloy.

"I am a caretaker." She spoke.

"What were you feeding my child?" Aloy asked.

"A mixed of smashed banana, bread and milk. Perfectly fine for the princess."

"Princess?" Aloy asked.

"Avad just gave her the title as you slept."

"How long have I been out?" Aloy asked in shock. The other woman in the room stands up from her seat and said:

"Three days."

* * *

Kikkie: Going to end it here. Sorry for spelling errors, in a hurry. Anyway, please review and have a lovely day!


	3. Chapter 3

"Avad"

Aloy growled as she stared down at him as he sat on his throne. The older male tries to aviod eye contact, but fails miserably when the child in Aloy's arms begins to moan for it's mother's chest. Nil and Vanasha were also near, just hiding in the shaodws in case Aloy snaps and kills everyone in the room.

"The child is-Elizabeth!" Aloy growled.

"Yes, Elizabeth is hungry." Avad said. "Please feed our child."

"MY child." Aloy growled. "You did not hold her for many moons and suns as I did."

"I am sorry." Avad muttered. The frown on Aloy's face faded into a gently apperance. Without hesitation, she hands the child to Ava, allowing the father to hold his child as she removes her armor and weapons. As she does this, Avad couldn't help but to smile at the child in his arms.

"She's beautiful Aloy." Avad said. "She has the eye's of my mother."

"Thanks." Aloy muttered. Once her top was removed, she removes Elizabeth from her father's warmth to feed her baby. Avad, being a gentle and in love, stood up from his throne.

"Sit please." He asked. Aloy complies and sits on the throne as she feeds their child. Avad takes a seat across from her.

"You know, the sun shining upon you is very beautiful." Avad said.

"What do you want?" Aloy asked, she was in no mood to repeat that night.

"I want you and Elizabeth to stay here, in the sun kingdom." Avad said. "Be my queen Aloy, let us raise our child together."

"Then what, spoil my daughter till she want's nothing more but jewels and a husband?" Aloy asked. "Avad, I do not want Elizabeth to be part of your...uh..."

"Culture?" Avad asked, making Aloy nod in shame.

"Aloy, I want my daughter to take the throne one day. But in order to do that, she must be smart and strong...like her mother." Avad said.

"Avad...can we talk in private?" Aloy asked. She turns her head to the side to see a bunch of servants and guards watching the two in interest. "I want to discuss this without peering ears."

"Alright." Avad responded. He stood up from his seat then lead Aloy and Elizabeth to what appeared to be his office. Aloy takes a seat on what appeared to be a wooden table. Setting Elizabeth down next to her, she takes a deep breath before Avad closes the door. Once closed, Aloy stood up from her seat, walks over to Avad and slapped him across his face. Avad fell to the ground hard before Aloy opens her mouth to say:

"You have some nerve sending the three idiots after me!" Aloy shouted. "And how dare you ANNOUNCE to the kingdom that I am queen, were not even married yet!"

"That was uncalled for." Avad moaned as he stands to his feet. With a red mark on his cheek, he looks over to Aloy with worried eyes. "I worried about you. You disappeared without a word after I learned of your pregnancy. I am the father Aloy!"

"Why the hell would I come back after that NIGHT!?"

"No!" Avad shouted. "That was Vanasha fault! Not mine!"

"I am not blaming you Avad, I just...fuck!" Aloy growled. "Look, I don't want my daughter to be a Princess and I do not want to be a queen. Look at me, do I look Queen material!?"

"Aloy, I killed my father. Do you think I am king material?" Avad asked. Aloy was about to say something insulting, only to stop and think for a second about his words. After a while, she came to the conclusion of:

"I can't do it. I can't sit around all day and just order people around." Aloy said.

"Yow won't do that, I promise you I-MY LORD!" A soliders comes runing into the room. Making both heads turn in panic. The solider was taking deep breathes as he tries to speak to the two.

"Nora *whiss* Here *whiss* Ask for *whiss* Girl and- WE GET IT!" Aloy shouted. "Get Nil, I will be back."

"What is going on?" Avad asked.

"Oh yea, my people are trying to kill me... well some of them are trying to kill me." Aloy said in a sarcastic voice as she walks out of the room. The solider escorts Aloy outside of Meridian where the farmers lived. There, she gasped at the large but few Nora that stood there injured and tired. Many were children and women, in front of the pack of Nora was Sona and her son Varl. When Sona's and Aloy's eyes met, Sona walks over to the young woman.

"The annotated!" Sona shouted. Varl runs up to Aloy and hugs her, making the soliders raise their spear in anger.

"I thought we dropped that title." Aloy muttered under her breath before looking at the soliders who were staring at her people as if they were about to hurt them. With their spears held up, ready to attack, Aloy looks at Avad. Giving him a quick glance and a shrug of her shoulder, Avad recieves the messages and orders the soliders to lower their weapons. Aloy gives Avad a quick smile before looking back at her friends.

"What happened?" Aloy asked.

"Their dead." Sona muttered.

"Who is?" Aloy asked.

"High Matriarch's." Varl responded. "Killed in their sleep by Resh. Since you left, the lands are covered in new blood."

"What has happened?" Aloy asked.

"Resh and many unknowing came out of nowhere and hurt the sacred lands." Sona growled. "Father's butchered in front of their children, women raped and demons being created in the womb. I did what I can and tried to save those I could find. But we all did not make it out alive, some did not want to leave because they saw themselves as...tainted."

"I was gone for three days." Aloy said in annoyance.

"Resh is in charge of the mother lands. He has an army Aloy." Varl said. "He wants your daughter."

"Well, he needs to go through me to get to her. And he's not the only one who can make armies." Aloy growled. Varl was about to respond, but Sona opens her mouth to speak:

"Aloy, we can't go back." Sona said. "The lands are tainted, machine run while. The forest we trained is gone, now it is home of Thunder-jaws. What Resh has done, it is permanent."

Aloy eyes widen in shock and fear at what she just heard. She was about to yell at the war chief, call her weak for what she was saying. But then looked upon the injured and scared Nora. Most were child amongst the group that were saved. Women who had scares and dried tears on their cheeks, while the men were missing limbs, shaking in fear or holding what was left of their children. Aloy closed her eyes and sighed as she nods her head.

"We must find a new home." Aloy spoke. "I have a couple of places in mind, but be warned, they are not like our lands."

"What do you mean?" Avad asked. "Why can't they stay here?"

"What?" Aloy asked in shock. Avad walks right next to her and bows to the two warriors before saying:

"You fought with us during the war of metal. To denie you shelter in your time of need is selfish of me and my people."Avad said. "Come, we shall offer you and your wounded food and water."

Avad orders his men to help the Nora inside the city of gold. The people were escorted to the hunter lodge since it was big enough for everyone, but it was only temperally. Aidaba offers the wounded food and water as Avad, Sona, Varl, Aloy and Talanah speak upstairs.

"We can't stay here!" Aloy shouted at both Avad and Talanah. "The Carja hates Nora, to stay here would be just as dangerous as if we stayed in our land."

"The Carja are welcoming now Aloy. ever since the war of metal, the people are more accepting of you." Talanah said.

"Aloy is right." Sona said. "We appreciate your offer, but if we stay here, the secrecy of true Nora will fade into this world. And I for one will not accept that."

"Then where shall you go?" Avad asked. "The eclipse still reign over the north to west. And in the state your people are in now, I hardly doubt they would survive an attack."

"Avad I cannot let my..." Aloy had a brain fart. She knew exactly where to go and how it would benefet her and her people. "The estate. That's it!"

"What?" Avad asked.

"There is this woman, her name is Daradi. Her brother tried to kill her and her father to get all the money and land her family owns. It is a vast land, big enough for our people to live on. Daradi left the land because it was too far from civilization." Aloy said with a smile. "We shall live there till we gather our strength to regain our land back."

"You want my daughter to live on an nobles estate?"

"Daughter?" Varl asked.

"Oh, this is Elizabeth father." Aloy said, she didn't seem to care though.

"Your child is half Carja?" Sona asked. "I though the father was a Nora."

"Oh, this was accident." Aloy shrugged off.

"Oh, when shall you be married?" Talanah asked with a smile on her face.

"We aren't getting married because she wants to raise our child to be a warrior." Avad growled.

"I never said that."

"Then why won't you marry me?"

"I just...don't want to be bound to the throne! I am not educated to be a queen!"

"We shall teach you!"

"I...fuck!" Aloy growled before walking away from the group. Avad was about to go after her, but Sona stopped him. She gives her son a quick glance before following Aloy outside to the court yard where hunters trained by shooting wooden machine figures. Aloy sat at the edge of the steps to the ground, staring at her feet, she thought of the choices she needed to make.

"You are scared." Sona spoke, making Aloy look up from her feet with sadden eyes.

"How can you tell?" Aloy asked as Sona takes a seat next to her.

"Because I recognized that face when Varl was born." Sona said. "I saw it many times when I looked at myself in the water. Everyday after he was born, I though to myself, would I be a good mother? Would I make all the right choices? Or will I screw up his life? Will I even be there for him when he needs the most. These questions run though my head."

"I have bunch of different ones." Aloy muttered as tears begin to form in her eyes. "I don't feel like I deserve Elizabeth. I feel like I should just leave her Avad and not look back. But I know the feeling of not having a mother."

"Is that why you refuse to stay with Avad?"

"Yes, I know if I say yes I will leave her with him. And that is unfair to all of us." Aloy moan. "But if I keep Elizabeth with me, then she wont be disappointed."

"But she will be fatherless." Sona said.

"The world we live in has put a target on my back!" Aloy snapped as tears begin to fall down her cheeks. "I can't even have a child without some bullshit happening. Every time I am happy, something terrible happens."

"That is not true!" Sona growled.

"It is..." Aloy cried. "I lost Rost the second I became a brave. I almost lost Avad to a psycho the minute I fallen for him, I lost friends who fought for me, I can't take it anymore. I am so scared that someone or something will kill Elizabeth!"

"That is everything for everyone!" Sona shouted. "Aloy stop this, this is not you! Why are you scared! You have fought armies of both machine and man! You never let anything stop you, and you always knew the risk! Why are you scared now!?"

"Because of her!" Aloy shouted so loud that everyone in the area turned their head to her as she cried. "If anything happened to my daughter, I know I will never forgive myself. Just like Rost! Rost was the only person I ever loved. Now this creature who is apart of me exist! If anything happens to her, I will never forgive myself because I know for a fact I will go to hell and back to make sure who ever took her life would die and so will its kind! Just as I did the Eclipse and everything they stood for! I don't want to be that monster again... I killed so many people that had families and life's for my revenge. I can't do it again Sona, I can't."

"Aloy..." Sona spoke. "That is completely normal!"

"Its not..."

"It is, because I felt the same way when I lost my daughter!" Sona said. "But you must realize something Aloy, your daughter already has a target on her back. And that is by this disgusting display of filth who lie and say that they are Nora. Now, you can ether go to them, kill them off and be known as a death seeker, forbidden by our people. Or, you can stay here and care for your daughter. The choice is yours."

And with that, Sona stood up from her sitting position next to Aloy and walked away from the red haired girl. Aloy, who began to stare back at her own two feet, started to wonder why she was so scared. Even though the answer was right in front of her, she could not understand why she could not just accept the answer.

(An hour later)

Aloy walks into the hunter Lodge where most of her people slept in peace. Aloy could not help but to smile at their resting faces. She walks up to the second floor to see Avad talking to Daradi and a women in expensive silks, and from the looks of it, it would appear that female was being a little too touchy with Avad.

"I would be happy if the Nora stayed on my land." Daradi said.

"We will pay you for your service." Avad said.

"I hope so, that land was not cheap." The woman in silk said. She then presses a hand on Avad arm, squeezing the skin a little, a smile appears on her face. Aloy was not having it. Walking over, she wraps her arms around Avad waist, then pressed her forehead to his shoulder.

"Aloy." Avad said with a blush.

"Sorry, I am just a little tired." Aloy said before turning her head to look at Daradi and her friend. "Thank you so much for this Daradi, I will find a way to pay you back. I promise."

"It is no problem!" Daradi said with a smile. "Also, I heard the news, I cannot wait for the wedding."

"Oh there might not be one-SOON!" Aloy shouted, cutting off Avad.

"What?" The woman in silks asked.

"Avad and I will be wed, but not now. Now I must attend to my people, once I know they are safe, we will wed." Aloy said. "Isn't that right Avad?"

The words hit him like rain made of honey. Sticky yet sweet, his heart would not stop beating at a fast rate.

"Right!" Avad said.

"Well, I will start preparations tomorrow. Goodnight Your highness!" Daradi said before bowing down to them. Her friend just rolled her eyes before walking away from the two. Aloy could sense hostility coming from the woman, and she loved it.

"I can get use to this." Aloy though.

* * *

Kikkie: Thank you for reading, please review.


	4. Chapter 4

"What do you think Elizabeth?"

Aloy asked her now a three-year-old daughter that was holding what appeared to be a Radel. Elizabeth wore a light blue dress that wrapped around her tiny boy. Her red hair was comb and tied into braids similar to Aloy's hair. Under her eyes were markings just like her father and a small necklace around her neck of a Thunderjaws heart, or at least small piece of it.

"Ew." Elizabeth said to the yellow dress her mother was holding.

"Good point." Aloy said before throwing the cloth to the side. "I love your father, but he has terrible taste in clothes."

"Hehehe!" Elizabeth laughed as Aloy reaches down into a box and pulls out another dress. Elizabeth scratches the top of her pets Skunk heads. The black-white stripped creature lays on a pillow next to Elizabeth named Kung-Kung.

"How about this?" Aloy asked. In her hands was a dress made of brown silks with black thread. The child smiles as she nods her head. "I was thinking the same. So, are you excited about mommy and daddy getting married?"

"Yes." The child spoke.

"Really?" Aloy as she begins to strip away her undergarments. "I thought you like just the two of us?"

"Daddy has food." The small child giggled.

"I have food."

"Daddy always have food."

"Okay, I will give you that!" Aloy chuckled as she prepares for today. Elizabeth, who turns her head to the window, stands up and looks outside to a large group of people dressed in pretty color.

"Why are all these people here?"

"To celebrate with us."

"Aren't we celebrating with the Nora?" The small child asked, making Aloy turn her head and look out the window.

"Oh All-Mother, your father invited the nobles." Aloy growled. "He did not invite one Nora to my wedding! That bastard!"

"Kung-Kung says he wants to spray daddy."

"I would allow that, but since I have to kiss it, it might not be a great idea." Aloy said before throwing the dress on. Once one, she forces her boots onto her feet before walking out of the room, leaving Elizabeth alone with her pet skunk. The small red-haired child stood up from the pillow she sat on and walks towards the window, only to stop when she heard a loud beeping sound. Looking down, she finds a black box with an E drawn on it in Nora language. The small child smiles before walking over to pick up the box. There, a small triangle device blinks purple. The child picks it up and presses it to her ear. A second later, the world around her shift. Turning from gold to colors in seconds, Elizabeth begins to jump and play around the colors she and laughs as she plays.

"Hello?" A voice asked. Making Elizabeth stop her playing look around the room.

"You're not Aloy." The voice spoke.

"Mommy is away, who is this?" Elizabeth asked.

"How charming, she leaves her Focus in the hand of a child." The man spoke.

"Who is this?" Elizabeth asked.

"My name is Sylens, your mother and I are...friends." Sylens spoke. "Would you give her this device please, I must have a word with her. It is very important that we talk."

"Okay." Elizabeth said before heading out the room. As she walked, servants left and right kept bowing to her and saying hellos. The small girl was so used to this that she started to ignore it, only saying hello to ones that gave her stuff. After a while of walking, she leaves the temple and heads to the throne area where her mother and father spoke. They seemed to be in an argument.

"You promised." Aloy growled.

"I told you I would consider it."

"The Nora are part of us now, they should be invited!" Aloy growled. "Elizabeth wants to see Faun-U."

"Elizabeth will be fine without the Nora being there."

"I do not trust a Carja watching our daughter during our wedding." Aloy growled. "Get a Nora or no wedding. And defiantly no-oh! Hello Elizabeth!"

"Hi mommy! A man name Sylens wants to talk to you." Elizabeth said, making Aloy turn her head in fear. In a haste, Aloy grabs the device from her daughter's ear and walks away from the two. Elizabeth looks up at her father with a question face.

"Who is Sylens?" She asked.

"I wish I knew, all your mother tells me is he is a friend of hers." Her father responded. He then leans down and picks up his daughter. "It is time for you to get ready, your mother and I will be wed and we will finally be a family."

"Why haven't you two married yet?" His daughter asked, she was smarter than most people he knew for her age.

"Your mother is…stubborn." Her father responded.

"I'm telling mom!"

"Do that, she needs to know." Her father responded before escorting the small child to another room. Aloy was outside of the throne talking to a holographic projection of Sylens, to her annoys, he wasn't there to wish her good fortune on her wedding day.

"What do you want?" Aloy growled.

"I came to inform you that there is a new ZETA located in the north. Creating new machine that has just been active." Sylens said.

"I don't have time for this, I need to get married. Find someone else!"

"You might want to check on this. Those machines are on the run, and they are coming towards your kingdom."

"WHAT!?" Aloy shouted.

"The machine is locked on something in this city. Something is setting off a signal. And it is not a machine Lure."

"What is it?"

"A person." Sylens said, making Aloy eyes widen.

"Oh no, Elizabeth!" Aloy shouted before running to her quarters. In a flash, she grabs her bow and arrow before sprinting out of her room. Only to knock into her husband in the process. In fear, she hides her bow and belt that contained her weapons behind her back in fear. Sadly, Avad saw this.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Um, I just remembered that we don't have boar for the feast. Elizabeth loves boar, so I will be hunting for a while, but I will be back before the wedding starts."

"You sure?" Avad asked. "Or will you be having cold feet again and run off and hid within the Nora."

"That was once." Aloy growled.

"Three times." Avad growled back.

"I will back, I promise!" Aloy said with a smile before leaning over to Avad, gently placing a kiss on his lips. Once separated, she runs out the area in a hurry. Even passing the room her daughter was being bathed in by two servants to make her look pretty for the day. Once out of Meridian, she calls in a charger to take her to the desert where this machine was. Once there, she jumps down her charger and scans the area. As she scans the area, her focus begins to glitch a little in the area.

"The hell?" Aloy asked.

Before she could speak another word, a mysterious machine lands right in front of her. The machine landing makes Aloy practically fly into the sky. The charger runs towards the machine, only to be slapped into the air with Aloy. When it hit the ground, Aloy prepared her arrow, the machine slowly turns its body to Aloy. It was strange to Marinette, it looked like…a giant lizard that could walk on two feet. Without hesitation, she shots the head. But the creature does not fall, instead, it launches its body towards her. Aloy rolls on the dirty ground to avoid the attack. Only for the back of her dress to get scratched. Gritting her teeth, she uses her focus to scan the new machine. It had three weaknesses, in haste, Aloy shots one of its weak points. Disabling its launch and also having oil fall to the ground, loy pulls out her fire arrows and shots the fire arrows. Setting the machine on fire, within seconds, the creature falls to the ground and dies. The young woman with red hair closes her eyes and sighs. Looking down at her dress, she notices it was not only covered in dirt, but also ripped in three different places. The horror begins to fill inside of her as she realized Avad was going to be mad.

"Oh shit." Aloy muttered before running towards Meridian.

* * *

Kikkie: Uh-oh!


	5. Chapter 5

By all mother, what has happened to you Aloy!?" Sona asked the red-haired woman as she enters the Nora village covered in machine oil and dirt. Not only did Aloy practically ran to the village, but she fought every machine that came her way. And let's just say, the machine was not nice to ignore Aloy. Especially on the day of her wedding.  
"The dress is ruined." Aloy shouted as Nora maidens examine the golden silk dress. "The sun will be going down soon and Avad is probably biting his nails off waiting for me. I knew I should have ignored that Rock Breaker."  
"Plus the dress." Varl said as he enters his mother's tent. "I heard Aloy came running into the village, why are you in a wedding dress."  
"Today is my wedding, but something was coming to attack Meridian, I just couldn't ignore it." Aloy shouted. "Now my dress is ruined, and the sun is going down! Avad and I must be married in the sun, it is tradition or else I can't be queen and we will have to wait another year! And I truly think Avad is at his wit's end."  
"I might be able to fix the dress, but it won't be finished before the sun goes down." One of the Nora maidens said.  
"That won't do, by mother Avad will kill me for this!" Aloy said in a panic. In a second, the solution to her problem came walking into the tent. Vanasha was wearing gold silks very similar to her dress, although it exposed her chest and stomach area. In a second of panic, Aloy charged at Vanasha and fought her for her dress. Yes, she literally fought her friend for her dress by tearing it from her body.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Vanasha shouted as Aloy yanked Vanasha top from her body.  
"I NEED YOUR CLOTHES!" Aloy shouted. The woman underneath Aloy struggles to keep her clothes on, but fails as Aloy tore the fabric off her. She then runs out the tents and into another to change, leaving Vanasha in Sona's tent, in her undergarments and confused.  
"What just happened?"  
"A desperate woman." Sona responded.

(The sun kingdom)

"Where is mom?"  
Elizabeth asked her father as the two stand near the altar where the Sun priest stood next to as well. The sun was setting and Avad watches in worriment. This is the first year Aloy agreed to marry Avad, but now he feels that maybe she was lying. He, his daughter and the priest stood on of stairs in front of a statue of a sun and star. At the bottom of the hill, they stood were nobles and a couple of Nora staring up at the two. Behind the two were Nil, Talanah, Erend, itamen and his mother Nasadi all dressed in their golden silks, waiting for the bride.  
"Sire, the sun will be setting soon." The priest spoke, making Avad look to the ground in sadness. Elizabeth tales her father by the hand.  
"Mom will be here, she really loves you." Elizabeth said.  
"Yes, she wo-IM HERE!" Aloy shouted as she runs up the stairs. Avad's eyes widen at what she was wearing, a long golden silk skirt that had a clit on the side of the leg to expose her legs. Her top was somewhat small, it looked like a bikini top, only for the strings to be orange laces that had rubies and other stones sewed into it. The look was not the common Aloy, since she barely showed skin, but she ignored the staring eyes of all the nobles. Once in front of the altar, she picks up her child and nods her head.  
"You can begin." Aloy said, or morally ordered. The priest nods his head before speaking.  
"Today we stand under the sun as we unite these two souls into one. Praise be this glories day…"  
As the priest spoke, the two adults begin to whisper to each other.  
"So where were you? And why are you Vanasha clothes?" Avad asked.  
"Hunting mech." Aloy said.  
"I thought you were hunting for Boar." Avad said, making Aloy eyes widen in shock at his words.  
"Quick!" Aloy thought. "Lie! Think of a lie! There has to be something you can say to him to make him not suspect anything!"  
"Well, Aloy?" Avad asked.  
"I…was…hunting yes." Aloy spoke as she brainstorms for what she can come up with. Then it hits her, it was stupid, but it was all she could gather. "For you and Elizabeth."  
"What?" Avad asked.  
"In Nora tradition, the hunter presents the heart of their kill to the one they want to marry." Aloy said, she started to feel annoyed by her own words. "I was trying to find a thunder Jaw before the wedding, but I failed miserably. So I killed a Rock Breaker instead and took its heart. It was going to be a surprise, but I see you think differently of me."  
"A Rock Breaker?" He whispered.  
"Yes, I wanted to give you something as big as your heart, but I see I should have gone after a watcher." Aloy said, trying her best to seem hurt. Even though she was sort of the bad guy right now.  
"Aloy…I didn't know." Avad whispered. "I am sorry."  
"Your such a jerk." Aloy growled.  
"Do you Avad, sun king, take this woman to be your queen. To love and cherish, till do you part!?" The Priest asked.  
"I do." Avad responded quickly.  
"And do Aloy-I DO!" Aloy shouted in anger. Making the priest stared at her for a few seconds in silence before saying.  
"By the power of the sun, I unite these two as one!" The priest shouted. "Go forth and shine amongst the land!  
Cheers could be heard throughout the area as drums begins to bang and nobles began to throw money at the two. Aloy and Avad bowed to the crowd before looking at each other. The two shared a kiss in front of the crowd before heading to the palace. Once inside, Aloy sets Elizabeth down to the ground.  
"I'm going downstairs, Nil said he would grab all the shrimp and fish and we could have an eating contest!" Elizabeth before turning around to run out the area.  
"Change out of your dress…and she's gone." Aloy said in annoyance. Without even blinking, she was in Avad's arms, being held close to his body. Gently pressing his lips to her, the two share a hot and passionate but short kiss. When they separated, Aloy was blushing ear to before realizing.  
"The heart!"  
"I have your heart, that's all that matters." Avad whispered to her as his arms begin to feel her body. His lips press against her skin as his left hand begins to lift her skirt. "You are so soft and beautiful, I have waited years for this, for you."  
"Hmmm…." Aloy moaned as his lips press against the sensitive skin of her neck. "Oh Mother, real quick okay. The guest is waiting and I don't want a repeat of Elizabeth's creation." Aloy said before dragging her husband to their room.

(Outside the Palace)

"FOOD!" Elizabeth shouted at the two servants that were keeping the small child away from the table of food prepared for the party. Her guardian and part-time babysitter Nil stood behind her and watches the little girl jump up and down in anger.  
"I am sorry princess, but we are not allowed to give away the food until your parents have eaten." The servant said.  
"I wonder where the happy couple are?" Nil asked himself as he scans the area. Aloy nor Avad were in the hunter's lodge where the after party was being held. The Nora people and Carja nobles seemed have some tension, something even the small child could sense.  
"I think we should go get your parents." Nil said.  
"Fine, save me shrimp!" Elizabeth ordered one of the servants before running off to her home. Nil followed not too far behind the little girl as they head to the castle. Once there, the two up to the hallway that led to everyone room. There, Nil eyes widen when he heard Aloy screaming, but not in pain.  
"Mommy is in trouble!" Elizabeth shouted.  
"Oh my gosh, no she is not." Nil chuckled before grabbing Elizabeth by her shoulders. "I think we should just wait for them."  
"No, MOM!" Elizabeth shouted before escaping Nil grip and running to her mother's bedroom. Nil follows not too far and laughs at the sight of him. Aloy gasped as Avad covers their body with a blanket made from bear skins.  
"Elizabeth!" Avad shouted.  
"Daddy, why were you on top of mommy making her scream?" Elizabeth asked, only for Nil to grab her and throw her over his shoulder.  
"Nice body Aloy." Nil chuckled before running out of the area. Aloy grabs the nearest object and presses it to her face to cover her shame.

"By mother help me…

* * *

Kikkie: I so love Elizabeth. Thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

"Elizabeth!" Aloy shouted into her daughter's room. The small red-haired girl rises from her bed while scratching her eyes. A smile appears on Aloy face as she climbs out of bed. Leaning down to the ground to be at her daughter's height, he pats the small child head to say:

"Guess what today is?" Aloy asked. The sleepy child stared at her mother for a couple of seconds before gasping:

"Hunting!" She shouted, making Aloy nod her head.

"That's right, today is your first day of hunting." Aloy whispered. "Now get dressed, I want to be out the palace before your father wakes up."

The small girl nods her head before running back to her room. Now eight and skilled with a bow and arrow, the small girl was about to do something she had been waiting for years. Her first kill, with the help of her mother. She dressed in similar fur/mech infused clothing similar to that of a Nora. Once dressed, the two made their way to the forest, which annoyed Elizabeth.

"Why do I have to go after a watch? Why can't I go after a Thunder-Jaw! or a Rock Breaker! Oh, or maybe a Trampler!" Elizabeth said with stars shining in her eyes. Her mother sighs a little before she stopped walking to look at Elizabeth.

"Lizzie…" Aloy said. "You're not that skilled. To take down a Thunder jaw, or even a charger takes skills. Skills you haven't learned yet."

"But I am skilled enough!"

"Yes, I know your strong and smart enough to take down a machine, but nothing big to practically kill you." Aloy said before looking around the area. The sun was rising to the sky, creating an orange like lighting that reflected off the rocks and shined a little through the trees that could protect people from the rain. Aloy nods her head before turning back to her daughter.

"Alright, the hunting begins." Aloy said before walking past her daughter. Elizabeth begins to follow but Aloy stops her. "No, you do this yourself."

"What?" Elizabeth asked.

"The first thing about hunting is that you must know how to protect yourself. And in order to do that, you must be alone."

"You're leaving me alone in the forest!"

"Yes."

"But I don't even know how to get back home." Elizabeth shouted. "You can't leave me alone."

"Lizzie, if you want to be a hunter you need to learn how to survive on your own. I already told you this before you agreed to become one."

"Honestly I thought you were joking…" Elizabeth said with a small smirk that quickly disappeared when Aloy whistled for her ride. A second later a charger comes from the bushes. Elizabeth's eyes widen in fear as her mother climbs the machine.

"You're really leaving me!? What if a Death Bringer is in this area!?" Elizabeth asked.

"I will be waiting for you back at the palace." Aloy said. "Rember, if you run out of arrows or see an enemy you know you can't fight. Run and Hide." Aloy tells her daughter before kicking the charger's side. The small girls' eyes widen as she watches her mother disappear into the forest. The small child just stood there motionless as she looks at her surrounding.

"Oh mother…" The small child said before walking in the direction she thought was home.

( _ **Seven hours later**_ )

"You my dear love is a horrible mother." Nil whispered into Aloy ear. The red-haired woman just shoves him away as she watches her daughter from a high point. Aloy would NEVER leave her daughter alone in a forest full of mechs! But she would give the illusion she was gone by climbing up a mountain, connecting trees and rocks to each other with yellow rope and watch her daughter from above the tree branches, without Elizabeth knowing of course.

"She needs to learn how to survive." Aloy said. "So far though, she's doing okay."

Aloy said, and she was right. Although Elizabeth was not heading the right direction to home, she was evading mechs she could not fight. She also hunted down meat and skinned an animal. But to destroy a mech by herself, she had not done yet and it was annoying Aloy.

"Come on Elizabeth, one watcher." Aloy thought. "That's all I ask."

"You know, has it ever accord to you that Elizabeth might night be a hunter like you." Nil said.

"Possible, but I refuse to leave this world and not have my daughter known basic skills of survival." Aloy muttered.

"Oh, by the way, Avad is pissed." Nil said. "He sent out some Carja guards to find you."

"How that go?"

"They are looking in the desert." Nil said, to that, Aloy facepalm herself.

"I love him but…I worry." Aloy muttered to herself.

"I have to ask Aloy…" Nil started. "I always wondered why you went with Avad and not me."

"Vanasha." Aloy growled. "You were there when it happened."

"But why marry him?"

"Elizabeth." Aloy responded.

"Are you happy?"

"There is no such thing as happiness Nil, just responsibility, and my responsibly is Elizabeth and Avad."

"But if that night didn't happen…"

"We still would never be together because you're a…OH!" Aloy gasped, making Nil turn his head to her. "Elizabeth is preparing to fire at a watcher! Be quiet!"

Aloy ordered as she watches her daughter stiletto figure crouch down in bushes. Elizabeth's eyes watch the lonely machine scan the area. Searching for its prey with its giant eyes. Elizabeth's tiny green eyes begin to glow purple, creating tiny notes of the machine on it. Seeing its pattern, learning its ways. When the eye turns away from her, she rose from the bushes and fired. When the machine turns its head, an arrow went straight into its socket, making the machine fall to the ground. A smile forms on her face as she jumps up in the air. Cheering for her success, she jumps up and down in the air.

"Aww, she's so cute." Nil said with a smirk.

"Reminds me of the past." Aloy muttered. "Rost would have been proud."

A watcher not to far away caught Aloy's eye. It didn't seem to try to attack Elizabeth, but it didn't look friendly either. The machine watches the small girl run over to its fallen company but doesn't attack her. Instead, it looks to the sky. Aloy eyes squint in worry as its eyes begin to change from yellow to a…purple color.

"What is that thing doing?" Aloy asked herself. The watcher then gives Elizabeth one last glance before running away from the area. Elizabeth begins to walk in the opposite direction of the mech, only to stop when she heard a twig crack sound. Aloy's eyes go back to her daughter, she then gasped. Elizabeth didn't see, but Aloy saw a stalker slowly approaching her daughter. Rising to her feet, she takes a quick breath and shouted:

"ELIZABETH!" Aloy shouted, making Elizabeth turn her head to the sky to where the voice came from. Only to see an abnormal stalker jump towards her. The small child throws her body to the ground, rolling away from its attack. In haste, she pulls a metal staff from her back and holds it against her chest while pointing the blade at the end of the creature.

Aloy runs to the nearest holder and grable lines herself down to the ground as quickly as possible. Nil was climbing down the rocks. When Aloy's feet touch the ground, Elizabeth's head turns to her.

"MOM!" She shouted, not noticing the mech charging at her. Quickly turning her head, she blocks the mechs attack my swinging her spear to its face, only to clash with the claw that tried to attack her. Without a second to waste, Aloy runs towards her daughter. Grabbing her by the waist, she hoists the small child up into the air. She threw her quite high too, because Elizabeth found herself dangling from a tree branch.

Knowing she is safe, Aloy wasted no second firing at the stalker. Using electric arrows, she shot the mech multiple times in its torso and head. Sending it into a shocking frenzy. Elizabeth's eyes widen in amaze at her mother's skills.

"Wow." Elizabeth said as a smile forms on her face. Her mother wasted no time destroying the machine, ending it where it stood. Once down, the one takes a deep breath. She then looks up to her daughter, who was still dangling from the branch.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" The little girl shouted from the tree. Aloy couldn't help but to smile at her daughter's words.

"Are you okay?!" Aloy shouted from below. Elizabeth nods her head. She was going to let go of the branch, only to stop when the ground started to shake. Aloy's eyes widen for a second. She then runs over to the bushes Elizabeth hid in. Looking up at her daughter, she presses her index finger to her lips and gives her a quit signal. The small girl nods her head before climbing up the branch. She hides behind the tree branch that had large amounts of leaves to hide her. Aloy smiles before turning her head to the direction the footsteps were coming from.

Then it came, a large machine, ten feet tall, something Aloy has never seen before. It had animal-like feet, a long tail similar to corruptor but it was wider for some reason, torrents on its back like scorchers, a flower head that twist and turns with a bellowback stomach that had no liquid inside. Aloy's eyes widen as her heart begins to beat. She never saw a creature like this before, and it terrified her to the point she could feel herself sweat.

"Don't move." Aloy thought to herself as she stared up at the trees. She didn't know what this thing was capable of and she didn't want to know when Elizabeth was near. Even those who don't fight get injured by one of these things. Plus, she didn't want to have an argument with Avad. The small girl watches the creature, she was at a high point but even she knew that mechs were smart and something you never mess with. The creature moves its head constantly, scanning the area. Aloy fingers grip the dirt she hovered over and tried to remain calm. If her heartbeat were to spike up, the machine would sense it and attack. If only it were that simple.

 _ **"MOMMY!"**_

Elizabeth shouted from the trees. Falling from the large branch she hid on, she small girl whimpers as she gets to her feet. Aloy's eyes widen as a metal flower like thing opens its mouth to her. The small girl runs over to her mother, but it was too late, the flower had swallowed her in a blink of an eye. Aloy gasped, eyes widen to the point it looked like plates on her eyes. Standing from her hiding place, she runs over to the tube-like tail to destroy it, only to stop when she saw her daughter slide down the clear tail then land straight into its belly. The machine head turns to look at Aly as the woman stared in confusion of what just happened.

"What in mother's name are you?" Aloy asked, only for her answer to be heard by a loud roar. Grabbing her strongest arrows she begins firing at the head but no damage was made. The tube-like tail swings at her, but she manages to dodge it with ease. The machine roars at Aloy with a high pitch sound that forced the woman to cover her ears, giving the creature a clear shot at her. Swinging its tail, it sent her flying into a tree. Her body becomes temporally limp, the creature seemed to laugh at her pain for a few seconds before crawling away from her.

 ** _but...not too far._**

stepping on a thin wire, its body falls forward to a hole filled with bombs, courtesy of the sun queen. Aloy smirks as the creature falls to the ground, the chamber that kept Elizabeth begins to crack then shatter into tiny pieces. Elizabeth's eyes widen in shock at what just happened. It then clicked in her mind.

"THERE WERE BOMBS HERE!?"

( _ **The Palace**_ )

"I ask one thing of you Aloy, ONE THING!" Avad shouted in anger. Aloy and returned home not too long ago covered in cuts and bruises. The plan was to go home and tell Avad a lie, saying that they were mountain climbing, but Nil told everything. Now, Aloy was attending to her daughter's broken arm by wrapping it in branches and bandages.

"Avad you are overreacting." Aloy said before kissing her daughters head. she gives the child a small smile before saying: "You did an amazing job, I am so proud of you."

"But the machine." Elizabeth said, Aloy just chuckled.

"I told you, you weren't ready for the big guys. You did your job and took out the small mechs. That's all I asked of you." Aloy said. "Go downstairs and get something to eat. I must have a word with your father."

"Okay." Elizabeth responded before standing up from her seat. She leaves her parents bedroom, leaving the two alone. It is then when Avad continued his rant.

"What is wrong with you!?" Avad shouted.

"She is fine." Aloy responded.

"Fine, my daughter's arm is broken! She came here crying in Nil's arms about being swallowed by a machine and you say she is fine!?" Avad shouted. "She does not need to be a huntress Aloy!

"Elizabeth is OUR child Avad!" Aloy shouted. "She has a target on her back and refuses to let her be defenses if anything happens to her!"

"Nothing will happen to her."

"Don't think that way!" Aloy shouted. "Men have tried countless times to kill you, I hardly doubt they will not do the same for her."

"The eclipse are gone Aloy!"

"There are forces everywhere Avad. Forces that still hate you AND me. We will not be in our daughter's life forever, and I refuse to leave this world knowing that she does not have the skills to protect herself. There are things out there that even we can't comprehend that will come for her. And today just proves I am right!"

"Why are you so paranoid!? Nothing is coming after our daughter!" Avad shouted.

"Yes there is! Just trust me!" Aloy shouted at her husband. The older male stared at her before rolling his eyes at her. "What?"

"Forget it." Avad muttered. He begins to walk to the door that lead out of their bedroom.

"What?!" Aloy shouted at her husband as she stood in front of the exit of their room. Avad looks down in annoyance, trying not to make eye contact. But Aloy being Aloy refuse to be ignored, so she grabbed him by the chin and demanded:

"Tell me." She spoke with a stern voice. Avad removes her hand and said:

"Why are you scared for Elizabeth safety?" Avad asked.

"She's my daughter!" Aloy shouted, sounding a little bit insulted by the question.

"No, your hiding something from me and I want to know. What is our daughter, and what coming after her?"

* * *

 _ **Kikkie: Happy Christmas Eve! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please Review and have a lovely day.** _


	7. Chapter 7

"All these years."

Avad said as he stares down at the wooden flooring beneth him. Removing the small metal device from his ear, he hands it back to his wife as he thinks. Aloy had just shown him something that he would never thought was possible. But it was, and he was speechless.

"I know, it's a lot to take in. But its the truth." Aloy said. "Reasons why I want Elizabeth to be safe."

"Aloy, you...your a child of metal." Avad said. "Your an actual child of the goddess that created us."

"I am a clone, but I guess I am GAIA's daughter." Aloy said, she never thought of it that way since she considers Elisabet.

her mother than GAIA.

"How is this possible!?"

"I just showed you Avad."

"No, how is...THIS!" Avad shouted as he points to her stoamch. "Possible. Your metal, you created metal, our daughter is metal!"

"Not 100% like I am, but metal none the less."

Aloy, do you know what this mean?" Avad asked, Aloy shakes her head no. "Aloy, your just like our ancienter. Your just like the first that came to this world."

"In a way yes." Aloy said. "Look, I do not need you to tell Elizabeth what and who she is, let alone what I am. Everything that has been said AND shown in this room is to remain in this room, understand?"

"Perfectly." Avad said, Aloy turns her head to the door and shouted:

"Same goes for you Nil!" Aloy shouted.

"I UNDERSTAND!" Nil responded from the other side of the door. Avad's eyes widen in fear at the sudden presence of Nil.

"You knew he was there!?"

"He's everywhere, that's why I made him Eliizabeth's guardian!" Aloy said before walking over to the door and opening it, making Nil fall to the ground. On his face was a huge blush as he stood to his feet.

"King, queen, good day!" Nil said before walking away. Aloy just sighed before leaving the room to go check on her daughter.

(Three Months later)

"To be! Or not to be, that is the question!" A young girl shouted as she twirls her body on a tree branch. Elizabeth giggles as the small girl dances above the ground. The small dark skin child name was Faun-U, she was the daughter of Varl and Talanah and the granddaughter of Sona. Like Elizabeth, she was a Nora/Carja mixed child, but unlike Elizabeth she lived with the Nora. Wearing lose sky blue clothes that glided through the air with her dancing body, with purple flowers in her hair, the small child looked more like a Nora than a Carja. Especially since she had on her face the green/blue face paint of the Nora on her cheeks. Under her eyes were that of the Carja. She had most of her mother's features, with her father's skin color and hair she was considered the most beautiful child in the Nora. Or that could have been her grandmother's words on the Nora and not her's, who knows?

"Are you repeating that story mom told us?" Elizabeth asked as she watches her friend dance.

"Of course, your mother is amazing! She know's so much and does everything!" Faun-U shouted before jumping on the branch. Elizabeth crinches a little at the sound of the branch cracking a little when the dark skin girl landed. This was Faun-U's ability, she had balance like no other person Elizabeth knew of, and could easily climb a tree without rope or even a hook.

"Where is your mother?" Faun-U asked.

"The palace, mom and dad are meeting with a bunch of rich people. So I snuck out, I didn't feel like talking to noble's kids." Elizabeth said before looking around the area.

"What's wrong?" Her friend asked.

"Nil, he's always watching me. It's becoming a game to me, to spot him and try to find him." Elizabeth giggle.

"Okay." Faun-U said before jumping from the tree to grab it with her hands, she then lets go and falls on her feet. How she has not broken a leg yet amazes Elizabeth. "Let's go to the village, I think mom brought home food."

Okay." Elizabeth said before looking up to the sky. "NIL! I'M SPENDING THE NIGHT AT THE NORA'S!"

Elizabeth shouted before following her friend on the trail to the Nora village. Meridia was not far from the Nora village, but it does take nearly the whole light of day to get there on feet (about 10 hours). When Elizabeth was young, it would take her two days to get there because she refuse to ride a charger with her mother. Once in the village, the small child was greeted by many of the Nora villagers that bowed to her and called her **THE** **Anointed's CHILD** and so on so forth. Elizabeth waves her hands and bowed to the people around her as she follows her friend into the building that was her families home. Faun-U lived with her grandmother at times while other times she lived in Meridian with her parents. Today was the time she lived with her grandmother.

"Hello!" Faun-U shouted as Sona walks towards he two, behind her was Varl.

"Have you been training my little one's?" Sona asked before patting Elizabeth's head.

"No." Elizabeth said. "But your daughter's a pretty dancer."

"Dancing will not protect her from the mechs."

"Mother!" Varl said, or morally growled.

"What? At her age I was skinning boars and scavaging parts for my mother and so on so forth." Sona growled back.

"Sorry." Faun-U muttered.

"I heard of Elizabeth kills not to long ago, killed a watcher. Very impressive."

"I also got taken by a mech. I need to be cautious of my surroundings." Elizabeth said.

"Your young, you will learn." Sona said before looking at Varl. "Where is your woman? I demand food this isntant, I never made you wait."

"She is on her way, come I will help you finish your business with the Braves."

"Brave's?" Elizabeth asked, making Faun-U look at her.

"A bunch of braves want to go to the scared land and try to retrieve our home back. It's making Grand mom really angry."

"What lands? Weren't the Nora always here?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, this wasn't always our land. Your mother gave us this land, don't you know of our past?" Faun-U asked.

"Mom never told me, and dad wants me to learn only of Carja history." Elizabeth said. "Which is a very bloody history. My grandfather was a cruel person."

"Elizabeth, your mom is the reason we are here." Faun-U said.

(Sun throne)

"You left my daughter alone to give me this message?" Avad asked the red haired killer. Aloy and Avad were sitting outside on the golden couch when Nil gave them this news, and in all honesty, Aloy was glad he came in here with this news. She was getting annoyed hearing people complain about petty stuff.

"She's in a village of mech hunters, she is fine." Nil said.

"Not the point, I would like you to go and bring my daughter back." Avad growled. "A princess should remain in her palace at all times!"

"Avad you are being ridiculous." Aloy said. "Our daughter is fine, I know Sona will not let harm come to her."

"What if word breaks out that our daughter is not in the palace, someone could kidnap her."

"If you keep shouting like that, someone will." Nil muttered.

"Nil, shut up!" Aloy ordered as she stands up from the couch. Nil's eyes scans the tight silks wrapped around her body. "I will get our daughter since you find it wrong for her to be with my people."

"I never said that." Avad growled.

"It's sounds like it." Aloy growled back. A smile then appears on her face before she walks up to him to whisper into his ear. "Or we can take this to our advantage since we are alone. You know, catch up a little bit."

"Oh?" Avad purred as he looks down at Aloy. Her pink lips form into a smile as she presses her chest to his.

"And while we are at it, we can get Vanasha and can be Elizabeth's consiving all over again." Nil chuckled, making Aloy's face bright red and Avad boner to die.

"I'll get dress to get her."

"That's a good idea." Avad muttered.

* * *

Kikkie: There are so many spelling errors in this, but I don't care! Happy new years!

(I will do better next time!)


End file.
